


Imprints

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot-FinnRey rewrite [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Finn, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Finn-centric, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Violence, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Scars, death of Han Solo, implied Finn/Rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn and Rey talk about what happened on the Starkiller planet.





	Imprints

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Accept injury to protect someone
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this part of my Darkpilot-FinnRey rewrite verse. Also, Finn’s thoughts are not mine; I just wanted to get as inside his head as possible.

He was glad that there weren’t mirrors in the huts on Ach-To. He knew that the scars that Ren had left on his back really were just that, scars, and it wasn’t like Finn was a vain man. It only reminded him of his failure to protect Rey on the Starkiller planet. He could still remember his ice cold terror when Ren had pushed her into a tree, him cradling her as Ren lurked behind him, twirling his lightsaber.   
  
Taking his lightsaber — the Skywalker lightsaber — and igniting it. Knowing that he would protect Rey as long as possible. He didn’t stand a chance against someone who’d likely been training for years, but he could try.   
  
Rey had beaten Kylo. But Finn couldn’t help but, even as he dressed for bed, wonder what would have happened if Kylo had succeeded in taking the Skywalker lightsaber. If he would have gone on to kill Rey. Even that idea was enough to cause an icy void of terror in his gut.   
  
If only he had fought better in the snow...  
  
“Finn?”  
  
Rey’s voice. Finn turned around.   
  
“You okay?” she said.   
  
“Fine.” Finn said. “Just...remembering Starkiller, I suppose. What Ren did to both of us.”  
  
He looked away. Somehow, he hated the idea that he’d failed her.   
  
“You’re ashamed of the scars?” Rey actually sounded more than slightly shocked.   
  
Finn took a deep breath. “I’m ashamed of a lot of things that were done to me.”  
  
“You shouldn’t,” Rey said. “It was their fault, not yours. I’m sorry, Finn.”  
  
“I know logically that it’s not my fault. There’s still a part of me, though...” Finn took a deep breath. “And I couldn’t protect you, Rey. I remember he just slashed me up the back, and I thought he was going to go for you to finish the job.”  
  
“Finn,” Rey said softly. “You fought bravely.”  
  
“I could have fought better.”  
  
“Kylo Ren was not a pushover. If it wasn’t for him accidentally reminding me that I had the Force, I wouldn’t have won.” Rey sighed. “I wish I’d...somehow given him worse for what he did to you. What he did to Han.”  
  
Finn couldn’t help but reach out to Rey. She just looked so very broken; despite them not knowing Han well, they had both matched on to him quickly. Han dying...it must have been like losing a father figure for Rey. Finn knew it was, to an extent, for him. Han had been a father to both of them and a true hero; it wasn’t fair that he went out as he did, killed by his own grown son.   
  
She accepted his hand this time. How far they really had come since Jakku, when she could barely tolerate him holding her hand. When she seemed almost surprised at the idea of someone asking if she was okay. (Had anyone? Finn supposed they had that much in common)  
  
They remained that way a while. They sat there, in silence, simply taking comfort in the other’s company. Then Rey spoke. “You were so brave, Finn. Even what you told me...even though you lost, you fought him, you even managed to land a few blows on him, and that? That’s what matters. Finn...I don’t think I really had company on Jakku when I was young, but I think you may be the first bit of company I’ve had. Besides BB-8, of course.”  
  
“Same.” Even Slip had been more of a comrade, an acquaintance, than a friend. Finn wondered if in the future they could become more...but they’d cross that bridge when they got to it.   
  
“I welcome your company, Finn,” Rey said, “And your friendship.”  
  
Finn nodded. He knew that he would have to be prepared for their next encounter with Kylo Ren, but for now...for now they could rest, and take comfort in the other’s company.


End file.
